megawarrior211s_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Back To The Future Uncut
I was a big fan of the back to the future trilogy even I saw the first one in theaters when I was a kid and I played the horrible nes game but Im not here to talk about my life sorta but it happened back in July 2017 I was at my local thrift shop and at the dvd section I found back to the future UNCUT dvd I was like wait what a uncut version I went to the counter and the cashier gave the dvd for free I went home started my pc and opened Media Player and put the first disc in the drive and opened the file but there was 2 options. 1 the movie 2 haha I opened haha first and it was just college students having a conversation about call of duty that was it and I went to the other file and the film started the universal logo was still the same but when the movie started there was a water fosset dripping water and a painful screeching sound and it cuts to a title card saying ain’t fly yet man I kept watching and then Marty was sleeping like in the cut version of the movie and strangely the Phil Collins song Sussudio started playing and Marty jumped out the window and doc brown and the delorean appeared and the terrorists arrived and shot doc but with blood it was shocking that I took a screenshot and kept watching but I won’t show you because it’s really disgusting and graphic and then it cuts to a call of duty meme for some reason but the audio kept playing as I hear Marty screamed ...HELP ME I CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT HELL and he spoke gibberish and he screamed BARCELONA and the meme was gone and the camera quality was like a vhs camera with the watermark in it October 21 1985 like in the movie but it showed Marty sobbing and crying and said I SACRIFICED MYSELF FOR NOTHING and he showed the farm when he was teleported in the movie but he was locked but he use an axe for breaking out of the farm and he tips over a rock and he wakes up in a emo house and it was a typical normal room but there’s only black and white and candles but the movie credits but It was not it because it took me to a menu with 3 options 1 play again 2 extras 3 quit I selected quit but Marty said no don’t leave then I selected extras and the media player crashed and I opened the tray and remove the disc and I banned everything back to the future in my house including the movie and I decided to swap to gaming I watched allot of videos and my gaming carrier made me forget back to the future I wish I didnt watch the movie peace out the meme Category:Lost Movies Category:DVD